[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal involves the development of a book-length scholarly work on the single-subject methodological research design (clinical trial of N=1). Though frequently used in psychosocial and behavioral research, this design is mostly misunderstood and controversial in the biomedical sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] Based upon publication rates, this research design is only now being employed more in practice-based healthcare research; however, there is a paucity of literature and even fewer books on this research design. The overall goal is to develop a book-length scholarly work in Single-Subject Research Designs for Biomedicine, with the specific aims to: (1) describe the theoretical framework and methodology of single-subject research designs; (2) contextualize the use of these designs in biomedicine; (3) provide biomedical perspective of applicability on broadened use for research training, translational research, and healthcare practice; and (4) present clinical and empirical examples that can be used by basic, clinical, and community researchers, along with students and educators. Single-subject research designs are an innovative addition to the arsenal of available methodologies for addressing biomedical research inquiry and the effectiveness of clinical care for individual patients, particularly for the NIH Roadmap defined "Research Teams of the Future". [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]